


His Ascot Would Never Recover

by Consulting Troll (JIMfromIT)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIMfromIT/pseuds/Consulting%20Troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin accidentally witnesses something in the galley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ascot Would Never Recover

“Mmmm – yes. Oh, Skip, yes!” moaned Arthur.

Martin froze. He couldn’t have heard that correctly. 

Was Arthur- did Arthur just say “Skip”?! 

No, no, no, he must have misheard. He inched closer to the barely-open door.

“Skipper, please, I’m so close,” groaned Arthur, tilting his head back and increasing the speed of his hand.

Okay, so maybe Martin hadn’t misheard after all. What – what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just pretend that he hadn’t noticed Arthur jerking off while moaning his name. He was bloody awful at avoiding awkwardness. 

Martin was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice how close he had shuffled towards the doorway. That is, until his foot caught on the doorframe and he lurched forwards.

 _Bugger_ , he thought as he all but smashed through the door into the galley. 

As Martin fell gracelessly through the doorway, their eyes locked and Arthur came hard. His cum streaked all up his chest and onto his uniform. His ascot would never fully recover from this incident. 

Martin didn’t know if his own eyes could grow any wider. He was a deer in the headlights. But, strangely, Arthur didn’t look all that embarrassed.

“Oh, hiya Skip!” he chirped cheerily.

His voice was so…Arthur-ish that Martin almost could have thought he had imagined the whole thing, if not for the sight of Arthur’s quickly softening dick hanging out of his pants. That and the streaks of cum on his vest. 

Martin's mouth hung open a strange mixture of shock and awe as Arthur tucked away his member and strode out of the galley. His own dick had never been harder.


End file.
